The Killswitch - Prt 01
The South 40 The Toybox Day 12 - 0430L Mei gave Edger an upward glace as she fitted her tac belt and harness over her skinsuit. " Your looking a little better, when was the last time you ate ?" Edger shrugged. " Been a bit busy luv, no time for breakfast these past few days. " Mei nodded pulling a fruity foodbar from the assortment of items in the coffin. " You need to eat something. The nanites can't do a their job if you don't have enough proteins and fiber to build with." " Thanks Doc." Edger said opening the package and taking a bite. " When this is over I'm gonna hit Romans Italiano under the bridge. They have best All-You-Can-Eat Italian buffet in the South 40's." Mei smirked nodding her agreement recalling that Edger had dragged her there a time or two. The smile disappearing with an upward glance. " We have company." Mei motioned to the red light above that fashioned on and off. -- Given that no one knew to keep a look out for her. Mei pulled recon collecting a few choice items from the shelves as she walked to the front of the store placing them on the counter. << In Russian >> " I'll take these ... " Mei announced in a heavy nasal accent typical of the working girls of the South 40's. " And If you have these in my size I'll grab those too." Boris frowned in annoyance as he sorted through the collected the items. " I'd need to look in the back to see we have any left in stock. " Mei gave a mock frown. " Than look already, I ain't got all night beefcake." Boris smirked shaking his head as he stepped out from behind the counter. " Try not to steal anything until I get back. I'll see if you do..." He motioned to the security camera's above the register on the wall. " Ha ha, very funny ... " Mei shot back as Boris disappeared into the back. Taking the hint Mei pulled the retracting link cable from behind her ear and plugged into the stores security network scanning through the camera's until she found the the ones she wanted. Outside there was a trio of sleek black hover cars and about a dozen Jackboot goons loitering in the street smoking sticks and talking. Unfortunately the Camera's didn't record sound but she already had a good idea what they were talking about. " We have the corset and thigh highs in your size as well as the a couple pairs of neon spiderweb stalkings but the pony girl harness is out of stock in your size. Mei smiled as she quickly downloaded a copy of the block map to her onboard. " Fine ... whatever ... how much are we talking ? " Boris ran the numbers through the register. " 3500 credits ... " " And you have the stones to call me a thief. " She announced disabling the stores security cams and erasing the last twelve hours of recordings and setting it on a loop before pulling the plug. " Fine, do you have change for a 10k bill ?" -- Ten minutes later Mei had left her purchases in Edger's hands and slipped out the back of the store and down the back alley coming out onto the street from between two buildings a couple hundred yards down. Pausing she lit up a stick inhaling deeply before before flicking it away before than pushing her fingers back through her hair until she found the secret spot at the base of her skull pushing firmly until she felt any feels she had melt away until all that remained was a cruel smile and an overwhelming desire to kill every unlucky muther fucker she had eyes on. She started giggling then in a school fashion pushing her hands over her breasts enjoying the feeling of her own body as she started towards her prey. -- " Hey, you boys are looking for some fun tonight? " She announced as she started towards them. Her heels clicked on the street as she walk with an alleycat strut. They collectively glanced her direction a couple even laughing like hyena's as the body who at least tried to look in charge turned in her direction. " Who told you that party girl, you looking for some fun ? " " We are always looking for fun baby boy." She giggled. " You and your boys wanna play party boy ? " It was too dark and she was to far away for him to get a really good look but the skin suit work wonders at enhancing her natural assets and the heels set the pace. " How much to pay-to-play honey? Me and some of the boys could go for a quick tumble." " Baby boy tonight is your lucky night." She laughed drawing closer. " I'm giving it away tonight, I will just cost your immortal souls is all tonight baby." For a moment he seemed puzzled by what she said until the realization of her meaning had sunk in by than it was to late. She got the joke however and was laughing wildly as she brought the Stormgun level pulling the trigger the weapon roaring as it expelled fire and death from the muzzle. The smart link took it from there her perception of the time slowing to a crawl as the smart link assigned threat ratings and assigned values to targets based on roughly three dozen preset factors. From there most of them didn't even have the time needed to register that she was a threat. The first wiseguy took three rounds in the chest and was still in freefall by in the time she had taken to down the three just to his left and a forth to his right. The muzzle drifting back and forth left and than right in a smooth sweeping motion as the weapon burned through more than half of its fifty round capacity in less than 9 seconds firing off 3 dozen odd rounds in rapid succession dropping one body after another until only the dead and dying remained. She than burned off the rest of the ammo into vehicles themselves just in case someone was still hiding inside. Mei continuing to laugh uncontrollably the whole time.